Mercenary and the Beast(kin)
by KnightSpark
Summary: Looking for information about Kokonoe's whereabouts, Bullet tracks Makoto to a restaurant where things quickly get heated. (Futa!Makoto x Bullet)


**KS: Just a little something I picked up from one of my Tumblr blogs. Someone was kind enough to submit it to me, though I had to make some grammatical adjustments to it. Hope you enjoy~**

* * *

Bullet is searching around Yabiko after hearing from a reliable source that Kokonoe was seen around the area. However, she becomes frustrated when she can't find any clues to her whereabouts.

"Dammit… where is Kokonoe? The person I heard the intel from is usually reliable. He probably knew more… maybe I really should have broken his arm," she thought.

Continuing with her search, she overhears a guy talk about a "smoking hot beastkin chick" he saw around the area, so she approaches the guy grabs him and pins him to the wall.

"Tell me what you know about that beastkin you saw."

He smirks and says, "Well, maybe I would if you're willing to give me some service with those breasts of yours."

She slams him against the wall. "I don't have time for your nonsense."

Visibly shaken, he stutters out, "O-O-OK, I saw her go into a nearby Chinese restaurant! Please don't hurt me."

"Thanks for the intel," Bullet says, dropping him and running off towards the food district.

* * *

Bullet reaches the restaurant and catches a glimpse of a tail going into the bathroom and runs after it. However, when she sees who the tail belonged to, she was disappointed that it doesn't belong to Kokonoe. Instead, she finds a chipmunk(?) beastkin instead. However, she remembers hearing that a beastkin with a bushy tail works with Kokonoe. She grabs the girl drags her to a nearby stall and pushes her onto the toilet.

Makoto, rubbing her back in pain says, "HEY! Whats the big ide-"

"Where is Kokonoe, chipmunk?" Bullet interrupted.

Makoto, confused by the mysterious white haired girl who just yanked her into a stall answers her question with another. "The professor… HEY! I'm not a chipmunk! I'm a squirrel, get it right! Anyway, why would I tell you where the professor is?"

Bullet now annoyed says, "Squirrel, chipmunk, it doesn't matter. Just tell me where Kokonoe is or I'll break your arm." Bullet then looks down taking a good look at Makoto and sees how she's dressed and gets a bit flustered. "H-How can you go around town dressed like that? You look like a stripper!"

Makoto was confused by the sudden change of topic. "The way I'm dressed? Well, it's comfortable and easy to move around in." Makoto checks out Bullet's attire. "What about you? How do you go around dressed like that? You look like your going hunting for a guy to have a quick fuck with."

Bullet was even more flustered. "What are you talking about? There's no way that would… I've never even… FORGET ABOUT THAT! Just tell me where Kokonoe is."

Makoto think's to herself "This girl is really sexy despite her personality. I'm a little hard just from seeing her outfit. Not to mention those breasts, them legs, and that ass… damn, I might be super hard now."

Bullet sees something lifting the beastkin's skirt from the corner of her eyes so she looks down and sees something big rising from Makoto's skirt and she trips back in shock banging on the stall's door. "W-W-W-What is that? Isn't that a man's thing? You're a girl, aren't you?

Makoto chuckles. "You're quite innocent contrary to your looks. I do have breasts and a vagina, but I also have this stiff 8-inch monster and balls, so that makes me a Futanari."

Bullet sputtered in disbelief. "There's no way thats a real thing."

Makoto laughs in response. "Well, I'm standing in front of you, so of course it's a real thing."

Bullet finally takes a look at her surroundings finally realizing where they are. "When did we get in this stall?

Makoto laughs harder. "We've been in this stall this entire time. How did you not realize that?"

Bullet fully embarrassed, flustered and a little angry replied, "Just tell me where Kokonoe is so I can get out of here."

Makoto thinks to herself. "This girl is funny and based on how flustered she is to see my cock, she's probably a virgin. Hmm… I have an idea."

Makoto smiles coyly. "I'll tell you where the professor is if you can help me take care of my erection."

Bullet glares at her. "No way. Do you know what I did to the last person who suggested such a thing? Let's just say he can no longer eat like a normal person anymore."

Makoto continues to smile coyly. "Fine. You can try beat me up, but you won't get the info you need because I won't back down from a fight and I can't guarantee you won't get out without a few broken bones."

Bullet sighs and relents, not wanting to make a scene in such a place. "Fine, just tell me what to do."

Makoto grinned. "OK, take off your top and shorts first. I wanna see what you look like without them."

Bullet complies and takes off her top then her shorts revealing her really low bra and what can only be described as floss.

"Oh my god, they're even more glorious bare than clothed," Makoto beamed. "Why wear such a small bra at all if they barely fit? And those can't even be classified as panties or even a thong. They're so thin."

"Okay, enough about my underwear," Bullet snapped. "What's next and why aren't you undressing."

"Because I don't need to," Makoto answered. "Now, get on your knees and lube my member up with your mouth."

"I'm not putting that in my mouth." Bullet protested.

Makoto shrugged. "Well you have no choice if you want that info, so get sucking."

"This 'girl' is messing with me but I'll comply because I need to know Kokonoe's whereabouts," Bullet thought distainfully.

She begins licking Makoto's member and starts off very clumsy with little up and down licks. Makoto helps direct her around by telling her long licks up towards the tip and that she should massage her balls. Bullet then tries to do a blowjob, but she can't get it in too deep so she backs off a bit and licks around the tip, causing Makoto to moan in delight while trying to go a little deeper eventually managing a decent blow job. As she goes up and down, Makoto grabs her head and pushes her deeper causing Bullet to gag a bit forcibly moving her head down deeper.

After a minute or so of forced deep throating Makoto exclaims, "I'm gonna… gonna… CUUUUUUUUM~"

Makoto pulls Bullet's head off her dick and finishes by jerking off, showering Bullet in her cum splattering some on the floor, the walls of the stall, and herself.

Both panting out of breath Bullet recovers first and speaks after flicking her hands splattering some more on Makoto.

"Wow, how backed up were you?" Bullet spits a bit. "Ugh, you got some in my mouth. It's really thick and tastes a bit salty. We are done here."

But before Bullet can open the stall to leave, Makoto wakes from her post orgasm high and grabs Bullet by her shoulder and turns her around Bullet looks at Makoto and swears she sees hearts in her eyes but before she can say anything Makoto exclaims, "My God, that was one of the BEST blowjobs I've ever had~ I-I think I'm in love."

Before Bullet can even respond, Makoto gives her a passionate kiss, moving her tongue around and even scraping a bit of her on cum from Bullet's mouth. As the kiss goes on, Bullet becomes more and more enmoured with it and the kiss becomes more passionate. Unbeknownst to Bullet, Makoto begins sliding her dick towards her sopping wet entrance and once the head of Makoto's cock kisses the entrance of her pussy, she breaks the kiss.

Makoto gives her a quick warning.

"Take a deep breath, this is going to hurt!"

Makoto slams her rod into Bullet, ripping the little cloth she calls panties. She screams from having her hymen torn, but its muffled because keeping her mouth shut prevents people from hearing her in case somebody walks into the bathroom.

"It's only going to to hurt going to hurt for a moment," Makoto said. "I know a good way to ease the pain."

Makoto beings to kiss Bullet again while also ripping down her tiny bra to grope her bare tits. The pain begins to subside as Bullet begins to feel a bit of pleasure which increases more when Makoto begins to twist her nipples. It hits a peak as Makoto begins to suck her nipples and has a mini orgasm from it.

"What was that? Was it that this beastkin called it cumming? It felt so good I can barely think straight can it happen again?"

Makoto thinks to herself, "Oh man, I felt her tighten a bit. Did she cum? It sure felt like it. Lets see if i can make her cum harder."

Makoto stops sucking to lick her lips in anticipation and looks at Bullet. "Did you just cum?"

"Yeshhh…" Bullet moaned.

Makoto smirked. "Well, you're about to cum even harder!"

Makoto adjusts their position so Bullet's legs are on her shoulders and starts thrusting even harder, rubbing up against her womb, giving it little kisses as she did. Bullet can only moan as she is overloaded with pleasure, having mini-orgasms with each thrust tightning as she does the only sounds coming from Bullet are moans and deep exhales as Makoto thrusts stronger and stronger into her. Makoto can only grunt because she's deeply concentrating but Bullet lifts her head looks to lock her into another passionate kiss.

A business woman walks into the bathroom to wash her hands when she hears thumping against the stall behind her she curiously brings her ear to the door as the kiss ends and only hears an "Oh god YES" before she blushes and speed walks out the bathroom neglecting to tell the manager as she leaves.

Makoto heard the door open and asks, "Was that the door?"

But Bullet turns her head and says, "Nevermind that, just fuck!"

Makoto shrugs and continues thrusting however not for long before Makoto reaches her climax.

"I"M CUMNING~" she exclaimed.

"ME TOO~"

All those mini-orgasms built into one huge orgasm for Bullet squirts soaking Makoto's top and face and tightens like never before around Makoto's cock as Makoto thrusts up to her womb and blows a much bigger and thicker load into Bullet than the one she spread earlier that it spills from her pussy, staining the floor with even more of Makoto's semen. Makoto still holding onto Bullet steps back to sit on the toilet.

Both are panting out of breath Makoto is the first one to recover.

"Hah… Hah… Hah… Okay, I'll take you to the professor… by the way I never got your name. I'm Makoto Nanaya."

It takes Bullet a moment to recover before she introduces herself.

"The name's… Bullet… it's fine if you don't take me to Kokonoe right away. I think I found something better."

Bullet looks Makoto in the eyes, who now also has hearts in hers and gives Makoto a deep kiss. Makoto breaks the kiss and says, "We should probably get out of here before the manager finds us."

"Yeah we should, but you're probably going to have to carry me. The strength in my legs is gone."

Makoto nods her head and puts Bullet down on the toilet while she grabs her top and shorts. Bullet pulls up her low bra and takes off her torn panties because there not going to be useful anymore and Makoto hands Bullet her top and shorts and gets dressed. Makoto procedes to pick up Bullet piggy back style and leaves the stall and resteraunt with Bullet in tow.

* * *

As Makoto is making her way towards the NOL building, Noel runs towards Makoto shouting her name stopping in front of her out of breath.

"Makoto, you said you were going out for food an hour ago," she said. "Where have you-" she stops mid sentence noticing Bullet on Makoto's back. "Who is that girl and why are you carrying her?"

Makoto laughs a bit. "Oh, this is Bullet. She's my-"

"I believe people would call us lovers," Bullet interjected.

Makoto looks back at Bullet in shocked surprise and then puts on a big goofy smile. "Yeah, she's my girlfriend."

Noel puts on a pout instead of being excited. "This better not be like all of the other 'girlfriends' you've had before," she warned.

Bullet looks at Makoto with mild annoyance. "Other girlfriends?"

Makoto scratches behind her head nervoursly. "Yeah… but don't worry, this will actually last. we had a very intense bonding session."

Bullet shyly ducks her head back a bit as Makoto laughs loudly while Noel looks on confused by what's going on but shrugs it off. "If you say so Makoto."

The group continues on to the NOL to meet up with Kagura and Kokonoe. Bullet falls asleep peacefully for the first time in a long time with a smile on her face while she's carried by her new lover and Makoto continues on with some pep in her step, feeling content that she's sure she met her soulmate.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the restaurant, a certain grim reaper walks into the bathroom to clean the bathroom, having been forced to work as a bus boy (girl in this case) to pay off the lengthy bill Taokaka left her with. When she opens the door, she sees the mess left behind. She was silent for a few minutes before she yelled.

"OH MY GOD! THIS IS A BATHROOM IN A RESTAURANT, NOT A BROTHEL! WHO MADE THIS HUGE, DISGUSTING, STICKY MESS?!"

* * *

 **KS: (laughs) I knew that tab would catch up to Ragna some day, but never like this. Then again, only a moron wouldn't see it coming... which would be Ragna in this case.**

 **Fem!Ragna: SHUT UP!**

 **KS: Anyway, leave your comments down below and have a nice day.**


End file.
